


Cavoli Riscaldati

by artificialmac



Series: Foreign Word Fics [11]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Foreign Word Fics, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Unhealthy Relationships, fwf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmac/pseuds/artificialmac
Summary: Cavoli Riscaldati (Italian) -The result of attempting to revive an unworkable relationship. Literally translates to “reheated cabbage.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my series of one-shots inspired by foreign words with no English translation.

The first time they broke up, it almost killed them both.

Aaron went on a drinking spree and ended up in the hospital with alcohol poisoning. Justin got too high to realize that jumping from a second story window to the hard concrete was not safe.

They both ended up in the hospital.

The second time they broke up it was a little better.

Aaron still went on a drinking spree, but he was dragged away from the bar by one of his friends, before he could officially kill his liver. Justin only jumped from a first story window.

The third time they broke up was probably the worst.

Aaron bit Justin’s lip to draw blood and Justin pushed him hard so he hit his head on the wall. Aaron lunged at Justin and pulled him down to the floor. They hit and scratched and kissed and bit. Justin didn’t know if he wanted to kill Aaron or fuck him. Aaron didn’t know either. Hair was pulled, and someone’s nails raked down someone else’s back. Then they both stopped suddenly. Aaron looked at Justin’s bruised face and something inside of him broke. He started apologizing and crying into Justin’s shirt. Justin saw Aaron’s black eye and bleeding lips, and couldn’t help but cry too. This wasn’t healthy, or right.

Love didn’t look like this.

Love wasn’t supposed to hurt like this.

Justin packed up his things while Aaron moaned on the floor. He begged Justin to stay saying they could fix everything. He begged Justin not to go, not to leave him alone. Justin’s tears mixed with the blood on his cheek and he could hardly see Aaron’s shriveled frame grabbing at his legs. That made it easier to close the door. That night, by the shitty hotel bathroom light, Justin cleaned himself up, and assessed the physical damage. He laugh-sobbed when he realized there was a bruise for each year they had been together.

The fourth time they broke up was for the public.

Alaska gave an interview where she revealed her and Sharon’s demise. She glossed over most of it, and smoothed out some of the rougher details. They had both been so drunk that night that it was hard for either of them to remember exactly what happened. She was asked if she and Sharon were still friends, she lied about that. The fans were crushed. Lots made theories about what had happened, and many drew art. Justin read and looked at them all. He had a box of tissues next to him as he walked down memory lane, with the help of complete strangers.

The fifth time the broke up, was for themselves.

Justin tried to avoid Aaron altogether, but they were both on the BOTS lineup and were assigned the same dressing room amusingly enough. Aaron tried to talk to Justin, but he ran the other way every time Aaron got within speaking distance.

Aaron gave up trying to talk and instead just left a note on Justin’s makeup bag.

_I’m sorry _.__

__Justin threw it away as soon as he read it. He had been repressing those feelings for far too long, and he had gotten this far, he didn’t need Aaron bringing up the past and making him feel things._ _

__Justin knew that he could never un-read the note. And the words danced around inside his head, never letting him forget. Alaska was off that night. She and Jeremy went to perform part of their ‘Red for Filth’ show, but Alaska suddenly burst into tears. It was completely out of character for her, and if anyone hadn’t noticed how she was feeling before, they sure as hell knew now. She ran off the stage and into her dressing room, which luckily enough Sharon just happened to be in. The white haired queen noticed Alaska’s tears, but before she could say anything, Alaska spoke._ _

__“Please just leave Sharon.”_ _

__“Alaska talk to me. What is going on?”_ _

__“It doesn’t concern you just go away!”_ _

__Sharon approached the distressed queen and put her hand on her shoulder. Alaska shook it off and walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Sharon leaned her back on the door. She felt a responding pressure on the other side. They both slid down the door. It was like a scene from a movie, when two characters in love would sing a duet to the other through the door._ _

__“Alaska please. I’m worried about you.”_ _

__“Its not your job to be.”_ _

__“I know, but that doesn’t stop me from doing it.” Sharon waited for Alaska to respond. After a few minutes of silence Sharon spoke again. “You don’t have to talk to me, but I want you to talk to someone.” She paused again. “Alaska?”_ _

__Sharon’s mind began spinning with all of the reasons Alaska wasn’t answering. Her brain immediately went to the worst thought and she began to beat on the door. “Alaska open up. Please.” After another beat of silence Sharon’s voice got louder. “Alaska if you don’t open the door soon, I’m going to break it down.”_ _

__Sharon heard a _click _. The door opened slowly to reveal Alaska standing, tears running down her red face. Neither queen said anything, but Sharon walked forward and pulled Alaska into her arms. They stood in the middle of the bathroom until their legs were sore, and even then, they just slid down the wall onto the floor. Alaska had her head in Sharon’s shoulder shaking slightly as each sob wracked her body.___ _

____Sharon waited until her sobs had gotten quieter before she asked, “What’s wrong Lasky?”_ _ _ _

____“You.” Alaska said earnestly._ _ _ _

____“Me?”_ _ _ _

____“I can’t move on. I finally start to make real progress and then I see you, and I’m back at square one.” Justin breathed in slowly._ _ _ _

____“Whatever it is we can work through it. We can make this work, you just have to try. We can be together.”_ _ _ _

____“No. We can’t do this again Aaron. Don’t you see? The way we were wasn’t healthy. We aren’t good for each other.”_ _ _ _

____Aaron’s voice was breaking, along with his heart. “But I love you.”_ _ _ _

____Justin’s chest felt like it was splitting open. “That isn’t enough.”_ _ _ _

____The two sat on the bathroom floor for hours, until Michelle burst into their dressing room and saw them. Justin had fallen asleep, but Aaron was wide awake and crying quietly. He helped carry Justin to a cab. Michelle gave him a look, as if to say ‘what did you do’ and ‘thank you’ at the same time._ _ _ _

____Aaron watched the cab drive off until it was out of sight._ _ _ _


End file.
